The Path not Taken: a FireRed Nuzlocke Challenge
by superattackpea
Summary: Sara is just your average trainer, setting off on a journey of her own. Unknown to her, heartbreak, loss, and even betrayal loom in front of her. Based off my FireRed Nuzlocke challenge. On hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

PEOPLE. I AM ALIVE. I know I should update Zoro's Logbook. But I felt inspired to write a Nuzlocke fic. It just poured out of me. I couldn't stop it. :V

Expect updates bi-weekly, depending on my schedule.

As always, reviews would be nice. And I don't own anything, as usual.

Well, here goes!

XXX

_Two paths diverged in a road, and I….._

_I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference._

XXX

Sara woke up in an unusually grumpy mood, which made no sense. After all, this was the day she left Pallet Town (finally) and started off on a journey of her own.

She had no reason to be cranky. But she unexplainably was.

Still lying in bed, Sara reached out an arm lazily and groped around the bedside table for her glasses. She found them eventually, after a great deal of lethargic searching.

Jamming her glasses on her face, Sara sluggishly got out of bed and remained standing in the middle of her bedroom for three minutes, unwilling to undertake the effort of going downstairs for breakfast.

_The sooner you get down there, the sooner you get out of here,_ Sara told herself. Clawing her messy black hair into a makeshift ponytail, she lurched downstairs.

XxXxX

Breakfast was a moderately simple affair. Sara's mother chatted on aimlessly about how proud she was and how excited she must be about her journey. Sara picked at her food.

Her mother supplied her with a backpack (Sara preferred them over satchels) and a hug.

"Be careful out there, Sara. You don't know how dangerous it might be—"

"I know, we've had this talk before," Sara muttered, but patted her mom on the back reassuringly. "I'll write, okay?"

Her mother smiled. "Alright, now off with you!"

Sara walked towards the Pokemon lab. It was a perfect day for traveling—the weather was pleasantly warm, with just a few white clouds and the hint of a breeze. Even Sara was cheered up slightly by the good weather.

Sara reached the lab. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

XxXxX

Gary wasn't there, which Sara supposed was a bit of a relief. However, Professor Oak was likewise nowhere to be seen.

One of the aides looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry, Sara, but the Professor just left. I don't know where he went."

Sara hissed in annoyance and left, weighing her options. Professor Oak often went to Route 1 to study Pokemon; maybe she could go there.  
>Sara hurried towards Route 1, and lifted her foot to step in the tall grass…<p>

"Stop!"

She whirled around.

Oak was standing behind her, a stern expression on his face. "You can't go into the tall grass without a Pokemon!"

Sara opened her mouth to explain that she had been looking for him so she could GET a Pokemon, but Oak interrupted her.

"Well, then, come on. Back to the lab we go! Gary's sure to be waiting there already."

Sara sighed and followed Oak back to his lab.

XxXxX

As Professor Oak had predicted, Gary was already there.

"You're too slow, Sara," he jeered. "Hurry up!"

"Right, then," Oak hurriedly began, anxious to avoid any potential arguments. "These Poke Balls contain Pokemon I have raised." He indicated three Poke Balls resting on a table.

"You may each take one. Sara, you may choose first."

Sara walked towards the table, ignoring Gary's complaints about how she got to go first.

_Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, huh….._

Sara plucked up a Poke Ball and pressed the button.

A flash of white light, and…

A Charmander grinning a toothy grin appeared. "Yo. You called?"

"You want the Charmander?" Oak asked. Sara nodded.

_You need a name…._ "I'll call you Conan," she said aloud.

"Conan…." Conan said thoughtfully, rolling the word around his mouth.

"Huh. I like it! Sure, you can call me Conan."

(Conan, lv 5. Brave Nature)

Gary quickly grabbed another Poke ball. Out popped a Squirtle!

"Cool!" Gary exclaimed. "It looks way stronger than yours, Sara."

Sara sighed. _Typical Gary. _She turned to leave.

Gary ran after her. "Sara. Let's have a battle!"

Sara sighed. "Alright. You up to it, Conan?"

Conan grinned. "Anytime!"

"Squirtle! Go! Tackle!"

Squirtle launched itself toward Conan, knocking Conan backwards. Conan got up, relatively uninjured. Conan retaliated by swiping at Squirtle with sharp claws.

"Keep it up, Squirtle! Withdraw!"

Squirtle withdrew into its shell. Sara groaned in annoyance.

"Keep Scratching, Conan!"

Conan hammered away at the shell, and eventually Squirtle poked its head out.

"Now!"

Conan only got one shot in, but it was enough.

Squirtle slumped to the ground.

"DARN!" Gary snarled, returning his fallen Pokemon. "I picked the wrong one!"

Sara rolled her eyes and left the lab.

XxXxX

"You did pretty good back there, Conan."

"Are you kidding?" Conan grinned. "I did AWESOME!"

Sara snorted. Trainer and Pokemon were walking along Route 1, taking out Pokemon that jumped out at them. Conan had mastered Ember by the time they reached Viridian City, and was happily flaunting it by shooting sparks of fire into the air.

"Show-off," Sara muttered. "Come on, let's go buy some Poke Balls. We need more teammates."

When they entered the shop, the shopkeeper greeted them with a smile.

"Welcome! Say, are you from Pallet Town?"

"This guy's either psychic or a stalker," Conan mumbled, staring at all the colorful merchandise.. Sara stifled a laugh and nodded.

The shopkeeper beamed. "Great! Here, can you take this parcel to Professor Oak for me? I'd appreciate it!"

"Do we HAFTA?" Conan whined.

"I won't sell you anything until you deliver it," the shopkeeper announced. Sara groaned. Conan growled.

"Come on. We might as well hurry."

XxXxX

They were able to get back to Pallet Town fairly quickly. Upon entering the lab, they were instantly greeted by Oak.

"Ah, my parcel! Thank you for delivering it to me!" Oak exclaimed.

_It's not like we had a choice,_ Sara grumbled inwardly. "Well, I'll be leaving—"

Gary dashed in. "WHY'D YOU CALL ME?" Sara groaned.

"Ah, Gary! It's a good thing you're both here. I am going to tell you two about one of my newest inventions…."

Sara tuned him out easily. Next to her, Gary looked bored, and she guessed that he wasn't listening, either.

"…..So, I'm going to give you both a Pokedex! Fill it with data!"

Sara took the Pokedex and stared at it. It didn't look all THAT special.

Gary tossed the Pokedex in his hand, grinning. "Don't worry, gramps! I'll fill the Pokedex! Sara, you won't be needed!"

"I hope he drops it," Conan muttered. Sara sighed, grabbed 5 Poke Balls from the Professor, and dragged the irritated Charmander out of the lab.

"C'mon, it's time to get some teammates."

XxXxX

-Route 1

"I wonder what we'll find," Conan mused as they tramped through the tall grass.

Sara snorted. "There's only Pidgey and Rattata here. Not much of a choice."

"Yeah, but still," Conan pressed. "We're gonna get our first teammate!"

Sara patted him on the head. The two walked on until….

"Ah-ha!" Conan exclaimed. "There's a Pidgey! Let's get it!"

Conan leaped towards the startled Pidgey, who immediately tried to take flight. Conan knocked it down with a swipe.

"Quick! While it's stunned!" Sara threw a Poke ball and the Pidgey was engulfed in a red light.

"Did we get it?" Conan said excitedly.

"I think so."

Sara walked over and picked up the Poke ball.

The Pidgey appeared in a flash of light. It looked at them irritatedly.

"Hmm. So you're my trainer now, huh? I was careless. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to catch me."

Sara nodded indulgently. Conan grinned his toothy grin. "I'm Conan, and this is our trainer, Sara! What's your name?"

The Pidgey didn't say anything, and for a second Sara was afraid he might rebel. But then he smirked.

"You might as well know…..I'm Mozart."

XXX

Well? How was it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. GREATLY. The more reviews, the more I'm inspired to write.

(Mozart, lv 3. Hardy Nature)_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

MY FORMATTING. It's GONE.

Darn it. keeps destroying my formatting. That's probably why the last chapter was a bit confusing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

PS: If you're the kind of person to subscribe and not review, I HIGHLY encourage you to review as well. I'm more motivated to write when I see reviews in my inbox than when I see alerts.

XXX

"So, what's the plan now?" Mozart asked.

Sara scratched her head. "We've already stocked up on supplies, so I'm thinking of training in the Viridian Forest. There's a route directly before the forest itself, so we'l be able to add two new teammates."

"Great!" Conan exclaimed. "More teammates would be AWESOME!"

Mozart ruffled his wings. "Let's hurry up, then. The quicker the better."

Route 2 appeared before them as the trio walked on. Grass waved in the slight breeze and Pokemon could be occasionally seen darting among the tall grass.

"Here we are!" Conan grinned and dashed into the grass. "Let's go already!" Mozart sighed and followed at a more sedate pace.

Sara stepped into the grass after them, and almost squashed an unlucky Caterpie.

"Yo!" The Caterpie glared up at her with large black eyes. "You could've squished me. Watch where you're going—hey!" The last comment was directed at Mozart, who'd flown in and tackled the Caterpie, sending it sprawling backwards.

"What d'you think you're doing—argh!"

Sara threw a Poke Ball and the Caterpie was engulfed in red light. The Poke Ball wobbled once, then stopped.

"A Caterpie?" Mozart said critically. "That won't survive long…."

Sara shrugged. "You never know, and it's not like there was anything else…."

XxXxX

"So ya want me to join your team?" The Caterpie asked dubiously. "Sure. Whatever. Not like I have another option."

Sara smiled, ignoring his last comment. "That's great! So, do you have a name?"

He glared at her. "'Course I got a name! I'm Robbie."

(Robbie, lv 4. Impish nature)

"The Viridian Forest..." Sara mused. "What'll we find?"

"Probably a Weedle or something like that." Conan swished his tail absentmindedly, almost setting a patch of grass alight.

"Watch it!" Robbie snapped.

They were standing at the entrance of the forest. Dark shadows played across the ground and leaves rustled and swayed in the wind. Trees hovered over them ominously, reaching out with snagging branches.

"Looks kinda creepy….." Robbie muttered.

"I'll go in first!" Conan announced, and tromped into the dark forest. Mozart followed after him. Sara picked up Robbie (ignoring his protests) and followed after them.

Five minutes later, they were hopelessly lost.

"Great." Robbie muttered. "We're gonna have to live here forever, which I guess isn't that bad for me, but it kinda sucks for you guys. And _put me down,_ I told you I can keep up…."

Mozart glared at him. "I advise you to be quiet, because I happen to be feeling a bit peckish right now."

Robbie mumbled something about 'stupid birds' but stopped talking.

_Rustle, rustle._

"What was that?" Sara hissed. Conan narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry, I can take it!"

_Rustle. _The patch of grass nearest to them shook and waved.

"Get ready….." Mozart muttered. "You never know what nasty, mean things you can find in here."

The rustling stopped and a small Pikachu poked its head out of the grass.

"Hello!"

Sara, Conan, Mozart and Robbie all stared at the Pikachu.

"What are you waiting for?" Sara whispered to Conan. "It's a PIKACHU! CATCH IT!"

Conan leaped towards the startled Pikachu and breathed a jet of flame. The Pikachu reeled back, then regained its balance and narrowed its eyes.

"Take that, you bully!"

A bolt of electricity sparked and shot its way toward Conan, who just managed to avoid it. He sent another Ember towards the Pikachu, who fell back.

Just in time, Sara hurled the Poke Ball towards the stunned Pikachu, who disappeared in a burst of light.

_Wobble, wobble._ Ding.

"I can't believe it." Sara broke the following silence. "I caught a _Pikachu_."

"Uh, yeah, glad you finally noticed that," Robbie snarked.

(Sally, lv 3. Sassy nature)

"Attacking me without warning was mean," Sally huffed. "But I'll let it slide."

Sara was grinning crazily. "I still can't believe it! Now we'll be able to sweep the water-type gym!"

"How about we concentrate on getting out of this forest," Mozart suggested icily. "We're still lost, in case you hadn't noticed"

Sally blinked. "Oh, I can show you the way out! Just follow me!" Before Sara could say anything, Sally agilely bounded a few steps ahead, then stopped. "Well, c'mon!"

The rest had no choice but to follow her deeper into the woods.

XxXxX

"Now I have to carry you," Sara huffed as she hoisted the newly evolved Robbie into her arms.

"I can't move! This sucks," Robbie complained. "I hate being a Metapod!"

Mozart, meanwhile, had perfected Gust, and was eagerly blowing away any Weedle and Caterpie that they came across. Conan helped too, with bursts of flame that scorched the air.

With Sally's help, they soon reached Pewter City.

"This place is huge," Conan muttered. "Look at all the buildings!"

Sara frowned. "From what I can remember, Pewter's gym leader is Brock. He specializes in rock-type Pokemon."

Mozart spoke up. "How're we gonna beat all those rock types? We haven't got a type advantage."

"I'll take care of it," Conan muttered, rending the air with his newly learned Metal Claw. "Those stupid lumps of rock won't stand a chance!"

"You'll need backup, though." Mozart snapped. "You last long against an Onix."

Sara frowned. "I have an idea…..come on, we need to backtrack. There's a route we missed."

-Route 22

"What'd we come all the way back here for?" Conan asked.

Sara patted him on the head. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. There's something we can catch here that—OH shoot…."

"Hm?" Conan looked up. Sara pointed.

Hurrying towards them was a very familiar trainer.

"Gary." Sara growled. "Why does he keep….."

"Can I fry him?" Conan asked. "Please?"

"Yo! Sara!" Gary smirked as he approached. "Couldn't keep up with me, huh?" He jerked his thumb in the direction he came.

"There's no use going there. They won't let you through to the league without 8 badges!"

"Duh." Conan muttered.

"Hey, Sara!" Gary said all of a sudden. "Let's have a battle! I'm sure I'll win!"

"Not again." Sara muttered. "Alright. Guess I can't refuse."

XxXxX

"Go! Pidgey!" Gary's Pidgey appeared in a flash of light, ready to fight.

"Sally!" Sara called. Sally bounded out of her Poke Ball. "I'll fry you!" Her cheeks sparked with electricity as she directed a ThunderShock towards the flying Pidgey, striking it in midair.

The Pidgey tumbled to the ground, knocked out.

Conan jumped up and down in excitement. "Alright! A one-hit KO!"

"Argh!" Gary recalled his Pidgey. "You're up! Squirtle!"

Sally leaped forward again, sparking with electricity. Squirtle withdrew into his shell, but Sally shocked him anyways.

Squirtle's shell charred black with voltage.

"Again, Sally!" Sara exclaimed.

Sally let loose another ThunderShock. Squirtle slumped, beaten.

"No!" Gary snarled. He picked up his Squirtle. "It won't be like this next time!"

"Great job, Sally!" Conan grinned. He and Sally hi-fived.

Sara hugged Sally. "You were great. C'mon, let's go find a new teammate."

A breeze blew through the route, stirring the grass and trees. Sally rooted around in the grass, frowning. "Anyone home?" She called. "Oh, hey, look over there!"

In a small clearing in a patch of grass, a Mankey was curled up, asleep.

"A Mankey?" Conan asked skeptically. "What do we want a Mankey for?"

Sara grinned. "Rock-types are weak to fighting….."

"Awesome!" Conan leaped towards the dozing Mankey and breathed a bolt of flame. Red sparks shot from his mouth and scorched the sleeping Mankey's fur.

The Mankey woke up rather quickly. "AH! HOT!" It glared at Conan.

"Oh, I am SO gonna get you for that." The Mankey leaped and kicked Conan, knocking his legs out from under him.

"Hey!" Conan's claws hardened to the toughness of metal as he swiped at the Mankey, pummeling it mercilessly.

"Hey, don't beat it up too badly!" Sara called, fumbling in her bag. She found a Poke Ball and tossed it.

The Mankey disappeared. The Poke Ball wobbled three times, paused, and clicked.

(Haley, lv 3. Impish nature)

XXX

Second chapter done. How was it? What'd you think of it?

Reviews would be appreciated. The more reviews, the more I'm motivated to write.

Team:

Conan (Charmander)

Mozart (Pidgey)

Robbie (Metapod)

Sally (Pikachu)

Haley (Mankey)


	3. Chapter 3

A bit late, sorry. :(

XXXXX

"No way!" Haley exclaimed. The newly captured Mankey was fuming with anger, glaring at an exasperated Conan. "I'm not fighting with you guys! Jerks!"

"Look, I'm really sorry for attacking you," Conan said for the umpteenth time. "Now will you PLEASE cooperate?"

"Nope!" Haley folded her arms and sat in stubborn defiance.

Mozart glared at Haley. "Miss, I really don't like your attitude."

Haley retaliated by aiming a swipe at him, which Mozart dexterously dodged.

Sara sighed and knelt down by the fuming Mankey. "Hey there, I know you're really upset right now….."

"You BET I'm upset! I just got mobbed and captured, why shouldn't I be upset?"

"But can't you look on the bright side? You like fighting, don't you?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah."

Sara continued, ignoring the interruption. "Well, if you're gonna join us, you're gonna run into a LOT of fights. Right, Conan?" She nudged him with the heel of her shoe.

"Uh, yeah! Right!" Conan agreed hastily.

Haley looked skeptical.

"C'mon. It'll be fun!" Sara pressed.

Haley huffed. "Alright, fine. But whenever I wanna leave, I leave, deal?"

Sara frowned, unsure. Eventually, though, the idea of having a fighting-type on her team won over.

"Deal."

XxXxX

"I can FLY!" Robbie sang, fluttering around in the air as he tested his new wings.

Haley glanced up at the newly evolved Butterfree critically. "Evolved, huh? Geez, took ya long enough.

Robbie glared. "Hey!"

"Quiet down, guys," Sara called.

Conan bounced up and down in excitement. "Are we gonna fight Brock today?"

"I think so…"

Conan grinned. "This is going to be so awesome!"

Sara smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Conan, but you're not going to get to battle Brock."

Conan looked shell-shocked. "WHAT?"

Mozart huffed. "Well, fire won't be much use against a rock. And even though you have Metal Claw, but you're still weak to a rock-type _move_. You're at a disadvantage."

"Hey, s'okay," Sally comforted the crestfallen Conan. "I don't think me and Mozart are gonna get to fight, either."

Robbie blinked. "What about me?"

"Hang on, hang on…." Sara said in exasperation. "You'll see when we get there…."

XxXxX

The gym trainers were embarrassingly easy. Waves of Geodude and Sandshrew fell before the combined might of Robbie and Haley. Even Conan got a few attacks in.

As he finished off a Geodude, Robbie's sharp eyes spotted the last Sandshrew, determinedly blocking the way to Brock.

Robbie darted agilely towards the unlucky Sandshrew, which reared, swiping with sharp claws.

Robbie dodged, eyes glowing with psychic power as he directed a mental attack. The Sandshrew shuddered, then collapsed.

"And…..another one bites the dust!" Robbie gloated. He glanced around. "Aw, c'mon, is that all you've got?"

Sara grinned. "Up next is….."

Haley's eyes gleamed. "Brock!"

Sara nodded, stepping up to the pedestal where Brock waited.

Brock saw her coming. He raised an eyebrow.

"A tough challenger. Finally."

Sara smirked, excitement coursing through her. "Let's cut the talk."

Brock nodded and pulled out a Poke Ball. "Go, Geodude!"

Geodude appeared in a burst of light. It levitated off the ground, crossing its arms and glaring at Sara.

"Robbie!" Robbie darted forward, eyes already glowing.

The Geodude was knocked backward by the sheer force of the psychic attack. It reeled, confused. Robbie attacked again.

This time the Geodude's eyes closed and it fell to the ground with a thump.

Brock recalled his fallen Pokemon. "Not bad. Onix!"

The gigantic rock snake emerged, landing with a ground-shaking crash.

"Switch out, Robbie! Haley, you're up!" Sara called.

Haley bounded forward, eyes shining with fiendish delight. "C'mon, rock-for-brains. Let's see what you've got!"

The Onix roared. Haley dodged its clumsy tackles, then slammed into the hapless Onix with a Low Kick, knocking it over.

Haley watched impatiently as the Onix slowly got up, looking enormously weakened. She waited until the Onix was almost up, then lunged again.

Haley's fist slammed directly into the Onix's forehead. The Onix toppled over, unconscious.

Brock shook his head. "That was embarrassing….but you did well! Your Pokemon are quite well-trained."

Sara grinned, nearly giddy with happiness. "Thank you!"

Brock dug around in his pocket and fished out a shiny gray octagon. "Here, this is the Boulder Badge. Take it, you've earned it!"

Sara took the badge and pocketed it, feeling a rush of satisfaction as she did so. "Thank you!"

When she left the gym, she was practically skipping.

XxXxX

"Hm….." Sara muttered as she inspected her map. "Mt. Moon is right after this route."

"Moon, schmoon," Conan muttered. "I won't get to fight in the next gym, either!"

"Hey, cheer up!" Sally comforted. "There's a new route coming up! We'll get a new teammate!"

"Hopefully someone intelligent," Mozart muttered as he glared at Haley, who returned the glare. She had just pulled out three of Mozart's tail-feathers after he had called her barbaric. It had taken the combined force of Conan, Sally, and Sara to stop Mozart from attacking Haley.

Conan brightened up considerably. "Hey, you're right, Sally! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sara and her team set off. The trainers before them were easily brought down. Sara let Conan do most of the fighting—after all, he wouldn't get to fight in any 'major' battles for quite a while.

Finally, they came upon a patch of tall grass.

"If we get a Jigglypuff," Robbie stated, "I'm going to kill myself."

Sally glanced at him. "What?"

"I can't stand them! They're all pink and round and cutesy...oh, never mind."

"And Butterfree aren't cutesy?" Sally asked skeptically.

Robbie snorted. "Of course not! At least we can use Psychic attacks. I do NOT want a Jigglypuff as my teammate."

"Well, you don't need to worry," Sara said as she walked up behind them. "While you two were chatting, we caught our new teammate."

"What! I missed out?" Robbie complained.

"That's what happens when you dawdle," Mozart lectured.

Robbie's eyes narrowed as he prepared a stinging retort. Sara foresaw an argument brewing and hastily said as she pulled out a Poke Ball, "So, you guys wanna see our new friend?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Sally bounced up and down in excitement, nearly knocking Mozart over. Conan laughed. Haley snorted.

Mozart looked irritated, but stayed quiet.

Sara pressed the button.

In a flash of light, a male Nidoran appeared. He looked up at them with an irritated stare.

"Cool! A Nidoran!" Sally exclaimed. "That's so awesome! What's your name?"

The Nidoran stared at Sally, then flashed a rough grin.

"Nico."

(Nico, lv 4. Adamant nature)

XxXxX

-Mt. Moon

"It's so dark…" Conan complained, squinting.

"Not as dark as Rock Tunnel," Mozart said.

Haley was fuming. "I hate caves. They're dark and cramped and there're stupid Geodude everywhere and—"

"Just hope it doesn't cave in," Robbie muttered.

Sara tried to quiet him, but Sally had heard. "Cave-in? I'm scared!"

Nico, who had been silent for a while, spoke up. "Oi, it won't cave in. Mt. Moon has been around for ages, if it was gonna cave in it would've ages ago."

"He's right," Sara said quickly. "Don't worry."

Sally seemed to calm down. Sara gave Nico a thankful glance. Nico continued walking.

After a long series of ladders and tunnels, they came upon something unexpected.

Conan saw it first.

"Who're those people dressed up in black over there?"

XXXXX

Epic battles coming up! Well, not really...but you know what I mean. :V

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Bonus Chapter: The Fourth Wall

This isn't really another chapter. More of a bonus omake. It's kind of pointless and dumb, but here it is. :V

XxXxX

"I just realized something," Conan said. "Shouldn't we have caught something when we first entered Mt. Moon?"

Sally frowned. "Hey, yeah….we didn't catch anything!"

"Uh, we did." Sara showed them her Pokedex.

Conan's eyes quickly scanned the entry. "Eli the Zubat…..caught in Mt. Moon at lv 6? I don't remember that!"

"I do," Sara said.

"I don't." Sally stated.

Robbie, Haley, and Nico looked puzzled. "We don't remember catching anything, either."

"EH?" Conan exclaimed. "That's weird! Why do you think we don't remember, but you do? I mean, we were with you the whole time…."

Sara shrugged. "I guess the author was in a rush and forgot to input the catch in since she also forgot about that capture until she looked at her notes."

A puzzled silence fell over the group.

"Oops." Sara muttered. "I broke the fourth wall."

XxXxX

Uh, yeah. XD I think Sara remembers because she's sort of the author-avatar. Sort of.

(Eli, lv 6. Serious nature)


End file.
